Grand Bazaar Boyyz love
by Kawaiiboyzlovezz01292
Summary: Angelo needed inspiration for a sculpture and he found it with the boys in Grand Bazaar.


Angelo slumped down in the chair and sighed. He couldn't find any inspiration for his current sculpture. Try as he might there was just nothing that came to his mind. It might be because he didn't have anything in his art books to look at for a reference. Maybe he could ask some of the boys in town! He's sure they wouldn't mind doing something nice for him. He gathered up all of his art supplies and ran over to Ivan and Dirks house.

(later in the day)

Angelo marched across the bridge and ran all the way to Ivans house. He nearly plowed down the door as he ran because he was just super duped excited. He just loved art so much. Anything art just made him so happy. (Almost too happy if you guys and gals catch my drift. *wink wink*)

Angelo knocked on the door and rocked back on his heels, just too excited to contain it. When the door opened it was not the brother he was hoping for but rather Dirk. "Oh, hi Dirk, Is Ivan home right now by chance? Or is he out tutoring today?"

"Oh Ivan is at home, but he's busy right now, he's taking a bath right now. BUuuut if you need someone to do anything I'm available!" Dirk said sweetly. (He always had a thing for the older boy)

"OHhh well um I might just wait here for him to get out but can I come inside and wait for him? I wanted to use him for the subject of my new art sculpture. Is it okay if I go and sit down on the couch?"

Dirk replied excitedly, "Sure! Some sit down with me while we wait for him." As they sat down Dirk spoke up first, "I actually thought that you were Llyod. We were expecting him to come over. He borrowed something from us and he was going to return it."

"That would be great for me! I don't suppose that all of you would want to model for me?! I haven't had any modivation lately and I needed something new."

Just then Ivan walked into the room wearing only a skimpy and not barely big enough towel to cover his neither reigon.

"Oh Ivan! Did ya hear? Angelo wants us to model for him! He needs some new inspiration for his art work."

Hearing this Ivan then processed to rip the towel from his body and he made a rediculus pose.

"Like… THIS?" His now erect cock now protruding where the towel once was.

"IVAN! He didn't mean like that! He wanted a nice picture with all of us, right? That's what you wanted right Angelo?"

Angelo, who is now blushing to the extreme grabbed a note pad and placed it over his lap to cover the bulge that now appeared In his pants. "T-this is fine with me! I mean it IS art right?"

Feeling jelous of the way the Angelo was looking at his brother Dirk then followed in his brothers footsteps and ripped off all of his clothes to pose by his brother. The younger sibling, who may not have resembled his brother in facial appearances, did however resemble in other areas. (HOHOHOHO YEAAh I went thereee. That means that there peenies resembled eachothers.)

"Wait! Hold on Angelo. Why doesn't mine look like yours does Ivan! I want mine like that too." Dirk then started to pump at his own limp noodle in order to turn it al diente.

Ivan grabbed at his brothers hands to stop him.

"Jesus Dirk you can't just start grabbing at yourself, you have to learn how to control it! That's not common courtesy. You just gotta feel it!"

Just then there was a knock at the door. Dirk ran to it and swung it open. It was Lloyd. He was a little shocked, to say the least. Dirk grabbed at Lloyds arms and brought him into the house.

"Llyod! Join us! Angelo is drawing us for a drawing so he can have something for a refrence when he is making a sculpture later!"

Lloyd wasn't too sure if he wanted to he was a little bit shy, but he couldn't help it! But he decided that if he was going to ever get friends then this was a good place to start. So he agreed to and then along with the others he stripped from his clothing and "readied" himself like the other boys.

Angelo then proceded to position them, not moving from his position on the couch because he didn't want ot actually reveal that he wsa turned on by all these naked boyz! (That just wasn't good for him.)

Half way through the picture Dirk suddenly yelled out, "Guys guys guys! Mine's finally like that too! Look look!"

Everyone then proceded to look at Dirk and his now erect penis which was now indeed like the other boys. Angelo couldn't take it anymore, he was just too worked up! Ivan noticed that Angelo was now proceding to pull down his pants and work at his own cock which was now just as erect as everyone elses.

"Oh, need some help with that?" Ivan walked over to Angelo and started to touch him lightly.

"A-aah." Angelo moaned out loud, unable to hold it in any more. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back in ecstasy of the other males touch. (Because Ivan had looooots of practice.)

Dirk was now very jealous. So he started to grab at Lloyd and they started to pump at each other's erections.

Ivan decided that he wanted to make things kinky, because that was like kind of person that he was. He grabbed a paint brush that he had and flipped the boy over and started to pump the brush in and out of the other boys poopoo hole.

Lloyd and Dirk continued with whatever they were doing, with Dirk trying to sound sexy, but it just sounded stupid. Lloyd just tried to shut him up with a really good b.j. and it worked. The younger boy who had no experience (because he was so young) started to feel weird and then all of a sudden he cummed and felt himself feel really good.

He felt really bad about Lloyd and so he tried to make him feel good, but it was a very sloppy job, but he did get it done.

The feeling of the paintbrush in his butt made Angelo just feel so good that he cumed on the couch and made a big silly mess.

Angelo was now ready to make Ivan feel good but little did he know that Ivan ws already masturbating while he was pleasuring Angelo so he had already cummed on Angelos back, but he never felt it!

Just then the front door opened and Kevin walked in, he liked to play with Dirk some days. He was so scared by what he saw that he ran and ran away forever.

The boys decided to spend the night and cuddle all night long and never told the girl about any of their adventure!

…

…..

….

But little did the boyz know, the gurlz were also having some fun fun times of their own.

CONTINUED TO PART 2. (Written at a later time)

Author note: Okay so thnks guyz for reading my first fanic! Wowooooo! I just loveee YAOI! LiKE HARDCOREEEE YEAA. SOoo this was the best that I could write and I personally think that his is the best fanfic that there is about these parings! Let me know, but I won't write the next part unless you all review! Thankssss so much guyz! Bye bye

- Kawaiiboyzlovezz01292


End file.
